A mirror of a MEMS device that is part of a scanner system may be made to oscillate by coupling the mirror structure to a drive coil that carries an electric drive current in the presence of a magnetic flux field. The efficiency of operation of the mirror and drive coil structure may be dependent on the strength of the flux field in the plane formed by the coil, normal to the direction of current flow. A simple design for the drive coil structure may comprise a drive coil having straight drive coil segments connected at right angles to form a generally rectangular coil shape. However, such a drive coil having straight segments may not take full advantage of magnetic flux fields that are of non-uniform strength in the operating region of the coil. Since the flux field in general may not be uniform, a more efficient drive may be achieved by consideration of coil curvature relative to the shape of the magnetic field in which it operates to achieve better orthogonality with respect to the direction of the flux.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.